metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov
Ramón Gálvez Mena is a character who appears Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Galvez also has an artificial right hand. Biography Early Life and Career At some point in his life, he served as a KGB operative, and was a heavy smoker. He also had lost his right hand at some point, implied to be at a mission. At some point after completing a mission, he was awarded both a medal from the Security-General of the Soviet Union, and an advanced prosthetic hand with the ability to produce a flame, most likely so he could light cigars. However, he decided to quit smoking after it ruined his lungs, so he barely had a use for it. He then departed for Costa Rica on a mission for the KGB to conquer Costa Rica so that the Cold War would end with the Soviets winning. He also decided to join the University for Peace, presumably to give him a cover. Peace Walker He arrived in Colombia along with one of his students, Paz Ortega Andrade, to meet with the Militaires Sans Frontieres. He explains to them that a mysterious force had arrived in Costa Rica and is engaging in suspicious activities. When Big Boss asked if they were rebels who've fled from Nicaragua, he states that they aren't as the force is far too organized to be a guerilla group. He explained that the force claims that they were an international security assessing company hired by the Costa Rican government, but he states that they couldn't be that, as they were shipping in tons of the latest equipment by the shipload. He feared that the CIA (or as he called them, "la cia.") was responsible. He asks the Militaires Sans Frontieres to help remove the invasion force from Costa Rica, offering them an offshore production facility in the carribean sea as a forwarding base in exchange for their help well as a chopper for transport. While Kaz seemed willing to go with the offer, Big Boss was reluctant to participate, as he didn't want his unit to become a pack of "Dogs of War." He tells Galvez that force is most likely not going to do any good, so he might need to do a diplomatic solution, even suggesting to him that he tell the Costa Rican government that he can offer a negotiator that he knew to help them settle the dispute. Galvez reveals that he never came on the Government's orders, and then explans Paz's history, as well as her capture by the same force after she stumbled upon their supply port. He eventually gets Big Boss to agree to partake in the mission by stating that he knew Big Boss's true identity. After some discussion with Kaz, Big Boss and Kaz then realize that Gálvez is actually an agent of the KGB, and that allying with him would actually result in their making enemies with America. When talking it over, he explains that the Russians want Costa Rica, because Costa Rica is of strategic value and can be used to conquer Central America, and thus split America into two. It would also disrupt all soonomic productions and shipping lanes towards America. For the Soviets, it would mean gaining a base from which all of Latin America would be in their grasps, starting with Nicaragua. However, his reason for hiring Big Boss and the MSF was not to aid them in taking out the CIA's stronghold in Costa Rica. In fact, it's because the CIA is planning something else in Costa Rica other than disrupting the Soviet's efforts in getting the FSLN to rebel and transform Nicaragua into a socialist state, and he wanted Big Boss and the MSF to investigate the facility that Paz was imprisoned in. He also explains that her being captured at least was true, and he, until tonight, had hid any and all affiliation with the KGB from her. He showed them a casette tape for the Sony Walkman that her friend, who was killed during their escape from the facility, had recorded accidentally while birdwatching. It turns out that apparently, The Boss had somehow survived Snake's fight with her in Operation: Snake Eater. He considered burning the tape if Snake wasn't going to accept the mission, but Snake decided to do it after the shock of The Boss's possible survival. From the official Peace Walker site: Paz's former instructor. A professor who has lectured on the subject of peace for decades, Galvez currently teaches at Costa Rica's University for Peace. He accepts Paz's request to ask the "Soldiers Without Borders" to investigate and eliminate the armed force that threatens the region. However, there is more to Galvez than meets the eye... Trivia *Galvez's English voice actor Steven Blum is the actor that voiced Gene in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. *Going by his comments during the introduction, his favorite kind of coffee is Costa Rican Coffee. *In an interview, Kojima stated that Galvez has a mechanical right hand, like a "Bond villain" which could very well mean that he is going to be an antagonist in the game. On a related note, leaked screenshots also showed him smirking and giving the peace/victory sign, implying that he may have ties to the Peace Sentinels and/or Coldman. Gallery File:Mgspw-galvez-cg.jpg Galvez.jpg|PSP Wallpaper given from the "Piece Walker" Website